Forever
by Leili Pattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT — Edward e Bella construíram uma linda vida juntos, mas nem tudo pode permanecer da mesma forma quando eles são obrigados a lutar contra algo que eles não tem controle.


**FOREVER**

**Título: **Forever**  
>Autora: <strong>Leili Pattz**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance/Drama**  
>Censura: <strong>T**  
>Sinopse: <strong>Edward e Bella construíram uma linda vida juntos, mas nem tudo pode permanecer da mesma forma quando eles são obrigados a lutar contra algo que eles não tem controle.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendação: Quem puder escute todas as músicas porque vai fazer toda a diferença, os links estão encurtados para ficar mais fácil colocar aqui.<strong>

**Essa O/s foi feita baseada em duas imagens que minha amiga, Lívia me mandou**  
>http:*i(.)imgur(.)com/39iaj(.)jpg http:/*i(.)imgur(.)com/jagPi(.)jpg**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Londres nunca foi tão fria como naquele dia e nunca choveu tanto também. Era como se o clima refletisse tudo o que Edward Cullen sentia naquele determinado dia. Na verdade, o que ele sentia durante meses e meses.<p>

As paredes brancas daquele quarto já eram familiares, a vista da pequena janela também. Ele podia ver o London Eye com exatidão, apesar da forte chuva. Sua Bella amava o London Eye, mas há muito tempo não podia ir até lá. O homem de cabelos acobreados coçou os olhos cansados por sua falta de uma boa noite de sono, coisa que ele não tinha desde que tudo começou. Mas muito antes da dor e do medo em sua vida, ele teve momentos felizes.

Edward deixou-se mergulhar nessa imensidão de boas memórias.

***~FLASHBACK~*** **(Música recomendada:** _Because You Live - Jesse McCartney _http:*/bit(.)ly/ytIWPx**)**

_Ir para Seattle não era o sonho da vida do jovem Edward, mas seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, tinha sido transferido de New York para Seattle, ele como o grande pediatra iria comandar o hospital Infantil de Seattle, logo o adolescente não tinha como dizer não a mudança. Ele perdeu todos os amigos que tinha, e agora estava literalmente sozinho na nova cidade._

_O lugar estava frio, frio demais para o gosto do rapaz, mas ele não podia fazer nada para escapar disso. Ele observava aqueles muitos rostos estranhos no refeitório de seu novo colégio. Ninguém se aproximava para falar com ele, mas parecia que todos os olharam para a sua mesa._

_Ou quase todos._

_Ele viu aquela garota, a única de todo o refeitório que não o estava analisando como o estranho novo aluno. Ao contrário, ela tinha os olhos fixos em um livro de aparência velha em suas mãos, óculos escorrendo na pelo nariz fino. Os cabelos de um castanho brilhantes estava ao lado do seu rosto, como uma cortina, parecia que ela queria se esconder de todos, mas não conseguiu se esconder dele, que estava em uma mesa de frente para a sua. _

_Ele viu também quando ela pegou um pedaço de pizza e comeu, depois bebeu da caixa de suco de morango. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção foi o fato de que ela virava as páginas com mais rapidez do que qualquer pessoa que ele já tinha visto lendo um livro. Nem mesmo sua mãe que amava literatura e também vivia lendo livros de jardinagem lia tão rápido. _

_Edward sorriu para si mesmo, achando aquela garota tão diferente das demais, e enquanto o fazia ele não percebeu que a garota levantou o olhar e o encontrou olhando para ela, fazendo as bochechas da menina criarem uma tonalidade de vermelho tomate. Ele ficou sem graça também e decidiu se dedicar ao seu almoço, hambúrguer com batatas fritas e refrigerante de limão. _

_Alguns poucos minutos depois o som de um sinal anunciava o final do almoço e que todos deveriam ir para a sua próxima aula. Edward levantou-se sem olhar novamente para a mesa da garota, e colocou sua bandeja no local apropriado, evitando pensar que todos ainda estavam olhando e com certeza tinham o visto olhando-a. _

_Depois de pegar o livro de Biologia no seu armário, pegou o papel onde dizia o número da sala e o mapa com tinta fraca que mostrava onde ficava o prédio que tinha aula. Procurar não foi tão difícil como na sua primeira aula, e logo ele estava na sala quase cheia de alunos. Olhou procurando uma mesa vazia e só viu uma no canto e na frente da sala. _

_Sentou-se e abriu seu caderno nas ultimas páginas para rabiscar alguns desenhos sem sentido, enquanto esperava o professor chegar. Não muito tempo depois ele sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, e esse alguém cheirava a flores, era um perfume delicado e lhe fascinou imediatamente. _

_Levantando o rosto do caderno ele olhou para quem a pessoa ao seu lado, e o que viu foi um par de olhos chocolate por trás da lente fina dos óculos que o estava observando. Ao ser pega a garota corou ainda mais forte que no refeitório, desviando o olhar rapidamente e colocando o cabelo entre eles, aquela cortina que ela fazia, para se esconder do mundo. Edward estranhamente se sentiu mal por ela se esconder dele, mas não teve tempo para explorar esse sentimento já que o professor entrou na sala. _

_Depois de levar seu papel até o Sr. Peter, ficou em seu lugar evitando olhar para a garota e deixá-la mais incomoda. A aula passou rápido, ainda não tinha falado com a garota, mas sabia que o nome dela é Bella e que tinha uma linda voz, já que o professor a tinha pedido para responder uma de suas questões de um trabalho de casa passado na semana anterior. _

_Quando pensou que não teria oportunidade de se apresentar a garota, Sr. Peter veio em sua "salvação" passando para todos um trabalho em dupla que deveria ser feita com quem estava sentado ao seu lado. O trabalho era para falar algo sobre o DNA e fazer uma breve apresentação do seu trabalho de no máximo 10 minutos. Com 5 minutos antes da aula terminar, eles deveriam combinar para poder fazer o trabalho. Edward tomou a coragem de se apresentar primeiro._

_- Ehm... - ele murmurou e a garota timidamente o olhou - Eu sou Edward Cullen, comecei aqui hoje._

_- Eu sei... ai quer dizer todo mundo sabe - ela balbuceou corando - Desculpe, é que minha falta de filtro se faz presente em momentos inadequados._

_- Não tem problema - ele sorriu para a garota que estava timidamente ajeitando os óculos._

_- Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella por favor - um sorriso tímido apareceu em seus lábios, antes dela colocar o lábio inferior entre os dentes._

_Aquele gesto fez Edward tremer por dentro. E o continuou fazendo depois daquele primeiro encontro, nas suas reuniões na biblioteca, onde cochichavam sobre suas vidas no meio de livros de biologia. Ou quando estava em uma cafeteria pequena que ficava perto da escola. Ou nos almoços quando eles passaram a sentar juntos, que no começo foi estranho para todos. Ou quando caminhavam pela cidade apenas para curtir os dias de sol um pouco raros e conversar mais._

_Com o tempo ele descobriu que Bella sonhava em estudar em Oxford e morar em Londres depois de se formar. Tinha verdadeira paixão pela Literatura Inglesa. Também descobriu que seu pai era chefe de polícia da cidade e sua mãe uma pedagoga dona de uma escola para crianças. E outros detalhes como o fato dela amar pizza de calabresa com mel (algo que ele provou por ela ter insistido muito e quase vomitou depois. Bella riu por mais de 30 minutos), ou que ela adorava café sem açúcar, quanto mais amargo melhor, ou que ela era viciada em kitkat, amava tudo que tinha desenho de sapo e comia nutella com batata frita._

_Bella Swan era a garota mais esquisita e incrível que ele já tinha chegado a conhecer. Que bebia e fumava escondido dos pais. Que roía as unhas de nervoso. Que corava muito. Que lia mais rápido que um foguete, trocando de livro 3 vezes em uma semana. Que ria como ninguém. Que era doce, sarcástica, ciumenta, teimosa, orgulhosa, adorável, carinhosa, chorona e que já tinha assistido Romeu e Julieta na versão de 1936 em preto e branco mais de 20 vezes, e também gostava da versão de 1968. _

_Três meses se passaram até eles começarem a namorar, viajaram para New York com os pais dele para visitar os seus avós maternos. Vovó Carmen tinha se encantado pela garota, dizendo ao neto para não deixá-la escapar, que ela era a mulher da sua vida. Edward apenas sorriu e assentiu para a amada vó. _

_Seattle tinha se tornado tudo para ele, o lugar onde ele daria tudo para não estar, agora era o seu lar. O seu lar na verdade era onde estava Bella Swan, a sua garota de olhos chocolates._

***~FIM DO FLASHBACK~***

O barulho do aparelho médico que marcava as batidas do coração aumentaram um pouco de ritmo. Em meio segundo Edward estava ao lado da cama, a tempo de ver aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava abrirem. Os castanhos não eram mais tão brilhantes, mas ainda era tudo o que ele mais amava.

- Bom dia meu amor - sussurrou acariciando sua bochecha delicadamente.

- Bom dia amor... - a voz dela estava fraca e rouca, mas era tudo o que ele queria escutar nos seus dias.

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou segurando sua mão com cuidado.

- Sim, e você não dormiu nada - ela tossiu um pouco - não quero que você... fique doente... também.

- Não se preocupe comigo Bella - inclinou-se e beijou sua testa - vou chamar a enfermeira.

E assim ele o fez. Enquanto a enfermeira não chegava, ele observava sua amada, com a pele em um tom cinzento, sem mais aquele tom rosado e textura de pêssego. Os lábios que eram cheios e macios da cor de cereja, agora estavam secos, e quase rachando novamente. Fez uma nota mental de comprar outro hidratante labial para ela. Seus cabelos antes longos e brilhosos, agora já não existiam mais. Mas apesar de tudo isso ela ainda era a mulher mais bonita de todo o Mundo para ele, sua borboleta linda, livre, delicada. Sua garota dos livros.

Não demorou para que a enfermeira entrasse e verificasse Bella, logo ela disse que o Dr. Aro iria entrar para conversar com eles. Edward sentiu uma angústia no peito, como se as notícias não fossem boas. Apenas ficou olhando para Bella, que o fazia também, sorrindo suavemente e com os olhos pesados. Enquanto a olhava foi para uma outra memória, o primeiro dia no novo apartamento deles em Londres, logo depois que terminaram a faculdade.

***~FLASHBACK~* (Música recomendada:** _Jason Mraz - Love Is Real_ http:*/bit(.)ly/w64eRc**)**

_Edward tinha feito faculdade de Jornalismo em Columbia, e quando se formou foi para a Inglaterra, era difícil ficar sem ver Bella por tantos meses, sendo limitado a férias e alguns feriados. Agora eles estavam juntos e prontos para começar oficialmente a vida adulta. Bella já tinha o emprego em uma pequena escola particular, iria trabalhar na biblioteca, apesar desse não ser o seu sonho. Ela queria mesmo era dar aulas, mas até isso acontecer ela se contentava com o que tinha._

_Já Edward tinha o emprego de um pequeno colunista em uma revista não muito famosa, mas o dinheiro dava para pagar as contas. O apartamento tinha sido um presente de Charlie e Renée para Bella, ele tinha dois quartos sendo uma suíte, uma sala relativamente grande, uma cozinha não tão grande assim, área de serviço e uma varanda com vista para a London Eye._

_Naquele primeiro dia eles arrumaram tudo no lugar, sem deixar nada nas caixas. Bella se jogou no sofá por alguns minutos enquanto Edward terminava de arrumar suas roupas. Pegou seus cigarros no bolso da sua calça e foi para a varanda. Ela sabia que ele não gostava que ela fumasse, mas era algo que ela não conseguia deixar, mesmo sabendo que fazia mal. Um vício que a perseguia por mais de 6 anos. _

_Enquanto fumava olhava para a paisagem na sua frente, sorrindo por estar realizando seus sonhos e por começar uma nova fase da sua vida morando com Edward. Ele era tudo para ela, o homem de cabelos bagunçados e acobreados que a fazia suspirar e se apaixonar cada vez mais. Terminou seu cigarro a tempo de vê-lo entrar na sala bocejando e se alongando. _

_- Terminei - disse sorrindo. - Agora que tal você ir tomar um banho e eu preparo algo para comermos?_

_- Ai perfeito. Você é o melhor namorado do mundo todo - ela disse se inclinando para beijá-lo rapidamente, para que ele não sentisse o gosto do cigarro._

_- Tudo para você meu amor - passou aos mãos pelos cabelos dela antes de beijar sua testa._

_Bella foi para o seu abençoado banho enquanto Edward fazia patê de tomate seco e de azeitona para depois preparar sanduíches. Quando terminou Bella entrou na cozinha com os cabelos molhados, uma blusa regata e um short, ele a olhou de cima a baixo, uma forma que ainda a deixava ruborizada mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ele sorriu puando-a para um beijo que o aquecia por dentro, separou-se ofegante dela para beijar suas bochechas._

_- Vou tomar um banho agora, me espera para comer - brincou cutucando-a._

_- Está bem, mesmo que eu esteja com muita fome, vou te esperar - mordeu seu queixo, e depois ele saiu indo para o banheiro._

_Para conseguir cumprir sua promessa, foi até a sala ligando a TV e assistindo qualquer coisa aleatória. Quinze minutos depois Edward passou pela sala indo até a cozinha, com uma bermuda e sem camisa, os cabelos ligeiramente molhados e alguns gotinhas caindo por seu peito. Tudo nele era lindo e escultural, fazendo Bella ofegar baixinho e morder os lábios. Logo ele voltou com um prato com sanduíches e duas cervejas. _

_- Obrigada - Bella pegou uma garrafa de cerveja tomando do líquido gelado._

_- Esses da esquerda são de patê de tomate seco e esses da direita é claro são de azeitona - ele disse pegando um de tomate seco. Bella optou por um de azeitona, e assim eles começaram seu pequeno e simples jantar._

_Quando terminaram, ficaram deitados no sofá assistindo um filme bobo na TV. Edward fazia carinho nos cabelos de Bella, enquanto eles riam das piadas manjadas do filme. Depois seus dedos desceram para seus braços, causando arrepios nela, os carinhos se tornaram um pouco mais sexuais, até Bella se ver ignorando o filme e sentava no colo de Edward, segurando seus cabelos e sugando seus lábios._

_Assim eles batizaram a nova casa, com a brisa suave de Londres entrando pelas portas abertas da varanda, gemidos, suspiros, apertos, beijos, mordidas, arranhadas. No final tomaram um outro banho juntos e caíram na cama, aconchegando-se um no outro. _

***~FIM DO FLASHBACK~***

Edward saiu de suas lembranças quando viu que o médico estava no quarto e conversava algo com Bella.

- … então acho que toda a família ou a maior parte dela poderia estar aqui - Dr. Aro terminou de dizer, mas Edward não sabia do que ele falava.

- Claro - Bella respondeu e o médico saiu do quarto antes que Edward perguntasse algo.

- Por que ele quer toda a família aqui? - perguntou para sua esposa que o olhava com atenção.

- Ele disse que quer falar algo... e que seria bom... estarem aqui - ela tossiu um pouco. Era difícil não conseguir respirar e depender de uma máquina. - Ele... foi chamá-los.

- Certo - Edward sentou-se em um pedaço da cama de Bella, ainda com sua mão na dela. - Talvez ele tenha boas notícias.

- Edward... - ela soltou um suspiro cansado. - Você sabe... que eu não tenho...

- Shhh, não complete isso Bella, eu não gosto de falar disso... de apenas pensar nisso - a angústia era clara na voz dele. A última coisa que ele queria pensar era no pior.

- Edward... você... pegou a minha... teimosia - sussurrando ela sorriu para ele. - E eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo minha linda - beijou sua testa novamente.

- Quem... ficou com... Garrett?

- Alice e Jasper, eles dormiram em casa e levaram ele pra escola. Já devem estar aqui.

- O Garrett... vai precisar... de você... de todos - Bella sentia a voz cada vez mais fraca, ela odiava o fato de não poder mais falar direito, de não conseguir respirar sozinha e não comer nada a meses.

- Bella, o que eu acabei de te falar? - ela sorriu fracamente para ele. - Você sempre volta a _esse_ tema mesmo que não seja falando a mesma coisa.

- Tudo bem... não da para... enganar você - ele sorriu, um pouco, negando com a cabeça. Bella sempre seria Bella, ela nunca mudava e nunca mudaria.

Uma batida na porta e logo sua família e o Dr. Aro estavam ali. Renée e Charlie foram até e filha, cumprimentando-a e dando beijos em sua testa, o mesmo que Esme e Carlisle. Alice e Jasper estava ao lado de Edward o abraçando forte e tentando acalmar essa mesma angústia que eles sentiam. Emmett e Rosalie esperavam Alice e Jasper terminarem para poder falar com Edward e logo com Bella.

- Bem, eu pedi para reunir todos vocês aqui porque tenho algo muito importante para dizer - Dr. Aro respirou fundo olhando para cada um que tinha os olhos nele. Era duro para ele fazer o que iria fazer, mas ele não podia insistir mais. - Desde o começo, quando descobrimos a doença da Bella, o câncer no esôfago, sempre fui sincero com todos vocês, e não é agora que eu vou começar a esconder coisas. Bella está nesse tratamento a mais de 6 meses, e no princípio tínhamos conseguindo resultados positivos, pois o caso dela ainda não era do tipo inoperável, mas estava bem perto, que foi esse o fato de que não poderíamos operar. Infelizmente houve a metástase no fígado e nos pulmões dela, fizemos quimioterapia, radioterapia, mas nada adiantou. Nessa última semana fizemos os exames em você Bella, e o câncer atingiu seu estômago - ele tomou outra respiração, o clima da sala estava pesado, e ele já podia ver os olhares dolorosos dessa família, principalmente do marido - As coisas estão piorando, não temos muito o que fazer, uma cirurgia poderia ser fatal. Podemos fazer mais tratamentos para o câncer do estômago, mas Bella eu não sei quanto tempo mais você... quanto tempo mais você vai viver. Talvez o tratamento não ajude, você só vai sofrer mais dores, então você que sabe, você decide. O que você quer?

O choro das mulheres se rompeu, as lágrimas que elas seguravam. Seus respectivos maridos as consolavam, para todos ali. Edward sentiu que estava sendo engolido por um túnel do tempo, sendo lançado no dia em que isso realmente começou.

***~FLASHBACK~*** **(Música recomendada:** _The Calling - Wherever You Will Go (Boyce Avenue Cover) _http:*/bit(.)ly/xjyOv5**)**

_Garrett com seus 5 anos estava dormindo pacificamente, quando Bella saiu do seu quarto depois de contar uma historinha. Sentia uma coceira estranha na garganta, mas estava com fome e precisava comer algo. Não estava comendo bem nos últimos dias, sentindo uma dificuldade enorme de engolir, então fez uma vitamina reforçada e pegou alguns frios para poder comer. _

_Edward estava na sala com seu notebook no colo, digitando sem parar quando ela sentou ao seu lado. Ele espiou pelo canto do olho e viu que novamente ela estava tomando vitamina, fazendo careta enquanto engolia. _

_- Não quer ir ao hospital Bella? Estou preocupado com isso - deixou seu notebook de lado, e se aproximou mais dela._

_- Estou bem - ela pigarreou pela rouquidão repentina - deve ser apenas uma infecção de garganta. Ai minhas costas estão me matando - resmungou sentando-se em uma outra posição._

_- Não sei não, você está a dias assim - acariciou seus cabelos para longe do seu rosto, e ela sorriu._

_- Não é nada. Estou com fome, mas eu como e parece que a comida não está descendo, é apenas dor de garganta._

_- Certo - beijou sua testa - mas se você não melhorar vamos no hospital, de acordo?_

_- De acordo - ela sorriu beijando-o nos lábios rapidamente. - Estou com sono, você vai ficar muito tempo aqui ainda?_

_- Mais uns 10 ou 15 minutos, se quiser pode ir dormir._

_- Oh não, quero ficar aqui com você - se reclinou no sofá, colocando seu copo no chão._

_- Tudo bem - ele riu e pegou o notebook novamente, voltando a digitar._

_Um pouco mais de 15 minutos depois ele tinha terminado seu trabalho, e Bella dormia no sofá. Ele a olhou preocupado, não estava gostando do que ela estava sentindo nos últimos dias, e amanhã tentaria levar ela ao hospital. Pegou-a no colo levando para o quarto, a deitou na cama e cobriu com o cobertor. Arrumou-se para também deitar, e logo estava ao lado dela que ao senti-lo se aconchegou no seu corpo. _

_No meio da madrugada Edward acordou quando um movimento brusco foi feito na cama, até que ele registrasse o que estava acontecendo, Bella já estava no banheiro inclinada sobre o vaso sanitário colocando seu jantar para fora. Ele foi atrás dela, olhando-a se levantar para lavar a boca, mas quando o fez sentiu uma dificuldade de respirar._

_- Bella - Edward a segurou pelos ombros, enquanto ela respirava pesadamente e parecia apavorada - Bella, amor, se acalme vamos, conta comigo, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, respira devagar._

_E aos poucos a respiração dela voltou ao normal, lágrimas grossas caíam dos seus olhos, e Edward a embalava contra ele. _

_- Eu pensei que não ia conseguir mais respirar, nunca senti isso - ela sussurrou e logo um ataque de tosse a invadiu, e até uma quantidade considerável de sangue saiu em sua mão - Oh meu Deus, Edward... - ela disse alarmada e ele se afastou olhando o sangue na mão dela._

_Naquele mesmo momento ele não queria mais desculpas, chamou a vizinha do lado, Maria, que era mãe de um dos amigos de Garrett, para poder ficar em sua casa enquanto eles iam ao hospital. E lá conheceram o Dr. Aro, que ao conversar com Bella, vendo seus sintomas, histórico familiar e hábitos antigos como o tabagismo (já que ela tinha parado de fumar desde que ficou grávida), ele já tinha uma suspeita, mas resolveu pedir mais alguns exames para poder dar um diagnóstico preciso. _

_- A minha suspeita estava certa. Bella você está com câncer no esôfago e em um estágio muito avançado, que talvez não vamos poder fazer cirurgia, mas para termos totalmente certeza disso, vamos precisar de mais exames._

_- Como não poderá fazer cirurgia? Não é para isso que existe os tratamentos - Edward estava visivelmente alterado._

_- Você precisa ter paciência com isso Sr. Cullen, na verdade os dois precisam, porque tudo isso pode ser demorado. Temos que descobrir a gravidade certa dessa doença._

_E foi nesse dia que toda a vida maravilhosa de Edward, Bella e seus familiares, virou o mais longo e triste pesadelo de suas vidas._

***~FIM DO FLASHBACK~***

Edward voltou a realidade, logo depois dos flashes de lembranças, lembrando-se das palavras do Dr. Aro. Bella o olhava curiosa, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, era como se ela já estivesse conformada com tudo isso e ele sabia que ela estava.

- Então Bella, o que você quer fazer? - o médico voltou a falar.

- Eu quero... quero conversar... com o Edward antes - disse com a mesma dificuldade de sempre. Ele a olhava com os olhos marejados e a dor no peito como se uma tonelada estivesse ali.

Todos saíram do quarto em silêncio, apenas os sons naturais do choro eram ouvidos. Bella fechou seus dedos nos de Edward que ainda estavam segurando sua mão. Ela deixou que ele derramasse primeiro as lágrimas que não poderia mais segurar, acariciou o dorso da sua mão da melhor maneira que pode, apertou seus dedos para reconfortá-lo. Bella era a que tinha que ser forte, era a que não poderia quebrar diante de todos.

Ela tinha muito medo do que poderia lhe acontecer, mas seu maior medo era de Edward não suportar tudo isso, e ele não podia deixar Garrett sem um pai, apesar da dor ele teria um filho de 5 anos para cuidar. Esperou até que ele limpou o rosto e a olhou suplicante, Bella sabia que ele queria que ela tentasse outro tratamento, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que ela estivesse com dores e sofresse ainda mais.

- Edward... você sabe... que não tenho... mais cura. Eu... quero ir... para casa - ele chorou mais, negando lentamente com a cabeça.

- Não. Você não pode simplesmente desistir Bella, não pode deixar tudo o que lutamos assim. Não pode deixar Garrett, não pode me deixar. Por favor - ele implorou, a dor em seu peito mais e mais forte. O que ele faria sem ela? Ele não sabia e não queria saber.

- Meu amor... não tem mais... jeito. Eu... só vou... sofrer mais... ficando aqui... - ela tossiu forte antes de voltar a falar - eu não... quero... morrer aqui.

- Você não vai morrer Bella - ele sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, apoiando o rosto nela e a olhando. Suas mãos cobrindo as dela. - Nós vamos lutar juntos, por favor não se entregue. Por favor - ele beijou delicadamente seus dedos, roçando-os logo em seguida em seu rosto. Ela sentiu a sua barba por fazer, como ela adorava acariciar quando eles estavam em um momento mais íntimo.

- Eu... quero... ir para... a nossa... casa... - ela suspirou. - Tem... meses... que eu... não vou... para casa. Por... favor Edward - ela tinha vontade de consolá-lo de uma maneira melhor, igual como no dia que sua amada Vovó Carmen morreu, dando-lhe colo, acariciando seus cabelos, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mas ela infelizmente não conseguia.

- Por que Bella? Por que você está se entregando por que? - Edward não sabia que poderia aguentar vê-la morrendo em casa. Mas no fundo, em um lugar onde a verdade habitava, ele sabia que Bella não estava se entregando, que ela lutou com mais força do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ele só não sabia aceitar o fato de que ela não teria uma recuperação.

- Oh Edward... você... sabe que... eu lutei... só... não posso... mais - ela parou um pouco para conseguir voltar a falar - não posso... mais passar... por... dores. Não... quero mais... fizemos... tudo... eles fizeram... tudo e... não foi... suficiente... desculpe por... ter... que te... deixar.

- Bella Bella - ele sussurrou levantando-se e se aproximando dela. Encostou sua bochecha na dela da melhor forma possível - Não se desculpe, oh meu Deus, eu só estou com tanto medo. Medo de viver sem você, não sei o que será da minha vida, de mim. Como vou poder viver sem nunca mais te ver Bella? Como?

- Você... vai ver... um pedaço... de mim... todos os dias - Edward entendeu o que ela falar. O pequeno Garrett poderia ter todos seus traços físicos, e até seu cabelo rebelde, mas que tinha o mesmo tom castanho do de Bella e os olhos eram aquele mar de chocolate derretido.

- Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa - sussurrou muito baixo fechando os olhos e pressionando mais seu rosto contra o dela - Eu amo tanto você Bella, e eu imaginava viver tantos anos com você, até ficarmos velhinhos e resmungões.

- Eu... seria... a resmungona - seu riso saiu fraco e ele a acompanhou beijando sua bochecha.

- Vou chamar o Dr. Aro. Eu não aceito sua decisão, mas eu respeito Bella - ela assentiu enquanto ele saiu para chamar o médico.

Lhe doía tudo o que estava acontecendo, e só Deus sabe o quanto Bella queria poder viver até ficar bem velhinha, ver Garrett crescer, se formar, amar alguém, formar uma família, conhecer os seus netos. Mas infelizmente não poderia ser assim e se ela teria seus últimos dias, que fossem em sua casa.

Logo o Dr. Aro voltou, e com ele a sua família. Ela olhou para os olhos vermelhos de choro de todos, e sabia que não era somente Edward e Garrett que iriam ficar sem ela, todos eles tinham parado suas vidas para ficar junto a ela em todos esses meses. Renée e Charlie tinham se mudado para Londres, e já pensavam em ter uma residência somente deles não muito distante da sua, Esme e Carlisle também estavam lá desde o começo, Alice e Jasper ficavam algumas semanas, voltavam pra França e depois passavam mais semanas perto dela. Emmett e Rosalie já moravam em Londres, que foi onde eles se conheceram e pararam suas vidas para apoiá-los. Essa era a sua família, a grande como ela sempre desejou ter.

Bella comunicou sua decisão e ela sabia que todos estavam como Edward, não aceitando o fato de que isso estava terminando. Ela olhou para eles de forma reconfortante, sorrindo e genuinamente feliz por estar indo para casa. Sentia falta da sua cama confortável, de deitar ao lado de Edward e senti-lo ali quente, ela poderia ter isso logo. Era tudo o que precisava.

* * *

><p>Em casa Carlisle cuidou da sua instalação em seu quarto. Ela ainda teria que usar o aparelho para respirar e sua sonda de alimentação. Renée e Charlie ficaram com a filha, conversando um pouco, e sabendo que talvez essa poderia ser a última conversa deles. Os pais jamais deveriam enterrar os filhos, era o que eles pensavam, a dor é muito forte, principalmente quando era a única filha deles, a tão amada Bella.<p>

Eles já tinham decidido morar em Londres, queriam ficar perto de Edward e do Garrett, sabiam que os dois iriam precisar de força e também não queriam ficar longe do neto e do genro tão amados. Bella sentiu-se bem com o carinho da mãe e do pai, pediu para que eles cuidassem do Edward e do Garrett, que apesar da dor, existiam duas pessoas muito importantes para ela que iriam precisar de todo o apoio e força. Os dois concordaram e logo foi a vez de Esme e Carlisle passarem um tempo com ela.

Eles eram como segundos pais para a garota, sempre a trataram bem e foram bases para ela e Edward nos momentos difíceis. Para eles não era preciso pedir, eles iriam cuidar do filho e do neto, iriam dar o apoio necessário para a vida seguir em frente.

Rosalie e Emmett vieram para ficar com ela. O Emmett sempre brincalhão estava com os olhos vermelhos e o coração do tamanho de uma azeitona. Bella era como uma irmã mais nova para ele, da mesma maneira que Alice era apesar de ser sua prima. Rosalie era do tipo _durona_, mas era difícil ficar assim vendo uma das suas melhores amigas tão mal. Elas tinham se conhecido na faculdade através de Jasper que também estudava Literatura e tinham se tornado amigas instantaneamente. Eram como irmãs e ninguém quer perder uma irmã. Bella os amava tanto e era muito feliz por vê-los juntos, só que não estaria aqui para poder ver os seus futuros filhos, mas sabia que eles seriam lindos e amados.

Então chegou a vez de Alice e Jasper. Alice era uma mulher de estatura pequena, mas com a energia de um furacão, sempre deixava tudo por onde passava de pernas pro ar. Jasper era a parte calma de Alice, ele era tão sereno com suas loucuras que algumas pessoas achava aquilo estranho, mas é o que dizem, os opostos se atraem. E para Bella os dois eram seus irmãos de coração, sempre estariam ali por ela, para tudo.

E nesse momento Bella pediu algo para Alice, que ela guardasse algo que queria escrever para Edward, pois ela sabia que esse seria sua única oportunidade de deixar para ele algumas palavras que agora ele não queria ouvir, mas eram necessárias. Com dificuldade ela conseguiu escrever a carta, suas mãos estavam fracas e era difícil fazer sua letra bonita e redonda, mas pelo menos estava legível. Suas orientações eram de que a carta fosse entregue depois que tudo _passasse_.

Logo os dois saíram e Edward entrou no quarto. Tinha passado a última hora inteira chorando ou no ombro de sua mão ou no de sua sogra. Ele teria que ser forte na frente de seu filho, então chorou o pouco que podia nesse tempo. Bella o olhou apaixonada, como sempre fazia, enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado acariciando seu braço e beijando sua testa.

- Garrett já está chegando, meu pai foi buscá-lo.

- Bom... eu quero... conversar... com ele. Ele... vai... passar... o dia... na casa... da Maria... certo?

- Sim, eu já pedi para ela ficar com ele pelos próximos dias - Edward tinha aquele enorme nó na garganta, sua voz estava embargada.

- Eu... te amo - ela sussurrou encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro. - Sempre... vou... amar você.

- Eu também te amo Bella, para sempre - beijou sua cabeça passando com cuidado seu braço em torno dela, colocando-a mais junto a ele.

Ficaram assim pelos próximos minutos, apenas sentindo um ao outro, as batidas do coração, o calor, o toque, a pele... Bella não sabia como era a vida depois da morte, mas se ela poderia guardar lembranças, essa seria uma das que queria se lembrar pra sempre, o toque de Edward em sua pele, seu calor, sua voz...

**(Música recomendada:** _Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback _http:*/bit(.)ly/yb6ynF**)**

Não demorou para Garrett chegar da escola, e depois dele ter tomado banho e almoçado Bella pediu que o levassem para o quarto. Ela precisava conversar com ele, ninguém mais poderia explicar ao filho o fato de que talvez hoje ele não teria mais a mãe por perto. O pequeno estava feliz porque sua mãe estar em casa, finalmente não precisava mais ir para aquele lugar que ele não gostava. Hospital lhe dava medo, um medo que ele não entendia.

- Mamãe voltou - ele subiu na cama e beijou sua bochecha passando seus bracinhos em torno do pescoço dela da melhor forma possível. Ele foi seguido pelo resto da família, eles sabiam o que iria acontecer agora, Bella os tinha avisado e pedido que estivessem ali.

- Oi... meu amor - Bella virou o rosto para beijar sua cabeça. - Como... foi... o seu... dia na... escola?

- Foi bom mamãe. A senhora vai ficar em casa agora?

- Mais... ou menos - ela olhou seu filho, tão parecido com Edward, mas tinha os seus mesmos olhos. Agora ela entendia quando Edward dizia que seus olhos eram profundos e o prendiam totalmente. Garrett tinha esse olhar, curioso, encantado, cauteloso, parecia um profundo mar.

- Por que mais ou menos mamãe? - inclinou o seu rosto para o lado.

- A mamãe... vai te contar... uma coisa... - tossiu um pouco e voltou a falar. - Todos nós... temos uma missão... na nossa vida... Nascemos... crescemos... estudamos muito... fazemos amigos... trabalhamos... nos apaixonamos... casamos e temos filhos... amamos... somos amados - Garrett a olhava com atenção, prestando atenção em tudo, sabia que a mamãe não poderia falar muito rápido e nem muito alto, por isso estava pertinho dela. - Mas nós... não vivemos... para sempre... uma hora... a vida termina... e quando... ela termina... nós já cumprimos... nossas missão... e quando isso acontece nós... _sumimos _do mundo. E a mamãe... muito em breve... vai _sumir._

_- _Mamãe, eu não posso sumir com a senhora? Não quero que a senhora suma - o lábio inferior dele tremeu. Ele não queria que sua mamãe sumisse, ele a queria em casa, ele queria que ela visse a peça de Natal que sua escola estava fazendo. Ele iria cantar para ela pela primeira vez, uma música muito bonita de Natal. Por que ela teria que sumir logo agora?

- Porque... é necessário. Eu... não quero... _sumir_... meu amor... quero ficar... com você... mas não posso.

- Eu vou ficar sozinho - uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dele, e foi tudo o que Bella precisava para deixar o seu próprio choro vir. Ela tentou acalmar para que a tempestade que ela segurava a tanto tempo não desabasse.

- Você... não vai... ficar sozinho... seu papai... vai cuidar de você... seus avós... suas tias... e tios... todos vão... Mas Garrett... mesmo que eu... _suma..._ nunca vou te deixar... porque eu... vou estar dentro... de você... no seu coração... nas suas... lembranças. E sempre... que quiser... conversar comigo... é só fechar... bem os seus olhinhos... e falar com a mamãe... eu vou estar de escutando... vou cuidar de você... mesmo que não seja... como agora.

- A senhora pode levar algo para esse outro lugar?

- Não sei... acho que sim... por que?

- Espere um pouco mamãe - Garrett saiu da cama e correu para fora do quarto. Bella tomou esse tempo para parar de chorar, e olhou para Edward, ele chorava silenciosamente olhando para ela. Os olhos também choravam, tentavam não fazer barulho, aquele momento era da mãe e do filho, mas era impossível não chorar. Garrett ainda era tão pequeno e precisaria tanto da sua mãe.

Logo o garotinho voltou segurando algo em sua mão, ele subiu na cama novamente e colocou o que segurava na mão da sua mãe. Era o seu bob esponja, a única pelúcia que ele usava para dormir a tantos anos.

- É para nunca se esquecer de mim mamãe. Bob Esponja vai cuidar da senhora, e a senhora vai cuidar dele, como cuida de mim - Bella sentiu mais lágrimas nos olhos. Ele mesmo tão pequeno teve essa ideia, ela cuidando do boneco iria estar cuidando dele ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Obrigada... eu vou cuidar... muito bem dele.

- Eu te amo mamãe. Bem muito - ele deitou sua cabecinha no ombro dela, e ficou ali por um tempo. Queria sentir mais da sua mamãe antes que ela _sumisse._

Minutos se passaram e Bella disse que ele deveria ir para a casa da Maria, ficar algum tempo por lá. Com um sorriso e um olhar se despediu dos outros, mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem percebido. Bella de alguma forma sabia que não iria se prolongar muito mais tempo ali. Segurou o boneco que o filho lhe deu nas mãos e o apertou como pode ao seu peito.

Olhou para o lado vendo Edward de pé na janela, olhando as gotas de chuva que caiam e limpando o rosto a todo o momento.

**(Música recomendada:** _Goodbye - Avril Lavigne_ http:*/zhSH5E**)**

- Edward... - o chamou. Ele logo se virou e foi até ela.

- O que meu amor?

- Deita... comigo? Eu... fiquei cansada... de tanta... coisa... quero dormir... um pouco.

- Tudo bem - ele deitou ao seu lado, colocando-a novamente contra seu peito.

- Edward...

- Sim?

- Eu sei que... não estou com... o melhor sabor de... todos na boca... mas... você poderia... me dar um... beijo? - ele riu um pouco sem humor.

- Não me importo com o sabor Bella, o melhor de tudo são os seus lábios - sussurrou antes de se inclinar para beijá-la. Foi um beijo lento, que fazia transbordar seus corações, as palavras de adeus não ditas. Logo eles se separaram e Edward deitou na posição anterior, depois de um tempo de silêncio, Bella fez um simples pedido.

- Segura... a minha mão - pediu e ele o fez, segurando-a com força - Alice tem... algo para você... mas ela sabe... a hora certa... para entregar - ele apenas assentiu.

- Eu te amo Bella, eu te amo, eu te amo - ele murmurou embalando-a.

- Eu também te amo Edward. Eu te amo muito, eu te amarei sempre, não importa onde eu vou estar, ou você... sempre vou te amar.

- Eu te amo - e assim ele prosseguiu murmurando, até que os dois adormeceram.

Uma hora e alguns minutos se passaram quando Edward acordou, sentindo um peso no coração.

- Bella - ele a chamou afastando-a de seu peito para colocá-la deitada - Bella, meu amor - suas mãos começaram a tremer - Bella por favor, Bella - seu peito não tinha mais batidas. Seu coração tinha parado, ela tinha ido. Ela tinha ido e ele perdeu tempo dormindo. - Bella volta, por favor Bella não me deixe - disse beijando seu rosto. - Bella, Bella, Bella - essas últimas ele o disse gritando, alertando os outros na casa.

Jasper e Emmett foram os primeiros a chegar no quarto, e viram Edward agarrado a Bella, chamando seu nome, pedindo para ela voltar. Quando os outros chegaram sentiram a dor de Edward, em sua voz, em seu desespero. Esme e Renée se aproximaram dele, consolando-o, tentando de alguma forma afastá-lo de Bella. Com muita dificuldade o fizeram, e Carlisle tirou os aparelhos dela, Alice e Rosalie estavam apoiada em seus maridos, não querendo que aquilo fosse verdade, que os anos voltassem, que ela não tivesse ficado assim.

- Por que mãe? Por que? - Edward murmurava agarrado a Esme, que o tinha levado para fora do quarto, não conseguindo avançar muito pelo corredor.

- Oh meu amor, nós nunca saberemos o por que, não digo sobre a doença, ou qualquer coisa, mas o por que da morte, por que amamos tanto para perder. Mas ela te ama meu amor, não importa onde ela esteja, ela te ama e sempre vai amar você.

- Eu quero ela aqui mãe, viva, dançando, cantando, cuidando de mim, do Garrett - ele disse entre soluços altos - Não posso viver sem ela.

- Você pode meu querido, isso vai doer muito, mas você tem um filho, Garrett vai precisar de você mais do que nunca daqui para frente.

- Eu só vou conseguir por ele mãe, se não tivesse o Garrett... eu não iria sobreviver. Está doendo tanto tanto... - continuou murmurando enquanto chorava. Esme acariciava o cabelo do filho que tanto amava, odiava o ver sofrer tanto, se pudesse tiraria toda a sua dor, mas isso era impossível. Mas no momento fez o que poderia, amou seu filho, dando-lhe o colo de mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Música recomendada:<strong> _Hi & Low - The Wanted _http:*/bit(.)ly/xMNT88**)**

No dia seguinte Bella foi enterrada, em um velório pequeno apenas com a família e alguns amigos. Como Bella tinha pedido antes, Garrett não foi, ele ainda era muito pequeno para presenciar coisas assim. Edward se sentia tão vazio por dentro que era como se tudo tivesse morrido junto com sua Bella.

Junto a Bella estava com o Bob Esponja de Garrett, era para estar com ela, mesmo que eles jamais soubessem como era depois da morte. Edward depositou uma única rosa branca em cima do caixão antes dele descer pela cova, onde cada um ali jogou uma flor para a amada amiga.

Os dias se passaram e a dor não diminuía. Edward não conseguia mais dormir no antigo quarto, tinha praticamente se mudado pro quarto de hóspedes. Sua família ficou com ele e Garrett por mais algum tempo, o filho quando voltou da casa do amigo perguntou se a mãe já tinha _sumido_ e Edward confirmou. O pequeno chorou por umas boas horas deitado em sua cama com uma foto da mãe.

Antes de ir embora Alice entregou para Edward o envelope que Bella tinha deixado com ela e também a caixa que ela pediu que ele olhasse depois da carta. Ele o fez horas mais tarde, sentado em sua nova cama com uma caixa de Bella, uma que já era conhecida a muitos anos. Abriu o envelope puxando a carta de Bella, em uma primeira olhava não tinha muita coisa escrita. Respirou fundo e começou a ler:

_Meu querido, amado, incrível e lindo Edward,_

_Se você está lendo essa carta é sinal que eu não estou mais com você. Eu sei que você não queria falar sobre isso enquanto eu estava ai por perto, então decidi fazer uma carta. Uma breve carta porque minha mão está fraca e minha letra não está saindo das melhores. _

_Quero primeiro de tudo agradecer a você pela maravilhosa vida que me deu, pelo amor, pelo filho lindo, pelo casamento perfeito, pelos dias que mesmo difíceis nós passamos juntos. Você me fez tão feliz nesses anos e eu me sinto abençoada por isso. Espero ter te feito igualmente feliz, isso é tudo que me importa._

_Seja forte meu amor, cuide do Garrett, ele vai precisar de você. Mesmo que ele tenha a todos os outros, você é o seu pai e ele precisa da sua força para ele. Meu pequeno homem ainda vai precisar de muito ombro para desabafar, de muitos conselhos, de muitos abraços. Cuide dele pra mim, faça do Garrett um homem maduro e adorável como você._

_Não pare sua vida, eu sei que o que vou dizer agora vai te fazer bufar e pensar "mas eu só vou amar você para sempre", mas meu amor você é ainda um homem de 32 anos e lindo. Se algum dia sentir a vontade de estar com alguém, por favor, viva o que tiver para viver. Eu sempre vou estar no seu coração, eu sei, mas não pare de viver. Não sinta que está traindo seus sentimentos ou qualquer coisa, o que tínhamos para viver nós já vivemos juntos._

_Eu te amo Edward e não queria te deixar, mas infelizmente essa doença foi mais forte do que tudo, eu tive que partir. Não sei o que me espera depois da morte, não sou do tipo que acredita uma vida depois dela, mas onde quer que eu esteja vou olhar por você, pelo nosso filho, por nossa família._

_Cuide-se,_

_eternamente sua, Bella._

_PS: É para olhar a caixa agora, ai estão todas as nossas lembranças boas._

Ao terminar aquela carta Edwardnão sentia voltade de olhar nenhuma caixa, mas assim o fez. Ao abrir encontrou fotos recentes e mais antigas dos dois juntos, cartas que eles trocaram na época da faculdade, presentes bobos como a flor de plástico que ele deu para ela quando foram a um parque de diversões. Um colar com pingente do infinito que ele tinha dado para ela e que quebrou a alguns anos, e algo completamente novo, que ele só tinha visto uma vez.

Era um desenho do Garrett onde estavam os três em frente a uma grande casa que ele disse que era a deles. Ele acariciou o desenho sorrindo com as lágrimas caindo.

- Eu sinto tanta a sua falta - sussurrou quando pegou uma foto da Bella na época da escola - Mas eu vou fazer isso por você. Vou ser forte por nosso filho, você vai sentir orgulho de mim meu amor - beijou a imagem antes de guardar na caixa novamente.

O Mundo não ia parar para Edward se recompor da dor, ele tinha o direito de sofrer, mas ele também tinha deveres. E um desses deveres estava no quarto a poucos metros de distância. Levantou-se da cama e foi até lá, observando o filho adormecido, novamente agarrado a foto da mãe, que era como se tivesse substituído o Bob Esponja.

Agachou-se a altura da cama, acariciando os cabelos dele com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Beijou sua testa antes de apoiar o rosto no colchão.

- Eu vou fazer tudo isso por você filho. Ela deixou você nas minhas mãos, vou cuidar de você da mesma forma que ela o teria feito - sussurrou muito baixo antes de dar outro beijo em sua testa e sair do quarto.

Essa promessa ele iria cumprir.

* * *

><p><strong>(Música recomendada:<strong> _Bluebird - Christina Perri _http:/*bit(.)ly/ypAANn**)**

_**10 anos depois...**_

Edward observava o filho ajoelhado diante da lápide de sua mãe, enquanto ele conversava com ela. Quando Garrett tinha idade suficiente para entender o que era morte, Edward o levou ali, e desde então o filho sempre vinha para o cemitério conversar com a mãe.

- Hoje está fazendo 10 anos que a senhora _sumiu_ mamãe. Eu sinto a sua falta, não tenho muitas lembranças da senhora viva, por ser tão novo na época, mas as poucas que eu tenho, penso nelas todos os dias para nunca esquecer. Eu estou indo muito bem na escola, e virei redator do jornal da escola. É eu sei, puxei o lado de jornalista do meu pai - o garoto de 15 anos rodou a rosa branca dentre os dedos - Eu acho que estou apaixonado por uma garota nova da escola mãe, ela é tão incrível, e gosta de tantas coisas legais. Se isso der certo, se eu começar a namorar com ela, vou trazê-la para te conhecer. O nome dela é Kate, tem 15 anos também, eu sei que a senhora iria aprová-la como minha namorada. Eu te amo mãe, obrigado por sempre cuidar de mim - ele colocou a rosa na frente da lápide e levantou-se olhando para o pai que estava a poucos metros de distância. - Eu vou esperar o senhor no carro pai - disse dando um abraço rápido nele. Sempre deixava o pai sozinho, sabia que era melhor assim.

Esse caminhou a passos lentos até a lápide de Bella, com uma outra rosa branca na mão. Fez o mesmo que o filho, ajoelhando-se diante dela e chorando um pouco da dor que ainda latejava dentro dele.

- Os anos passaram e nunca foram fáceis, mas estou fazendo tudo porque você me pediu. Eu ainda sigo te amando, e você também disse que eu poderia seguir minha vida, de outras formas amar outro alguém, só que eu não consigo. Já te falei algumas vezes, você sempre será aquela que balança meu coração, mas estou bem assim. Nosso filho é a única coisa que eu preciso manter o foco. Eu espero que onde você estiver seja possível nos encontrarmos daqui alguns anos, quero poder te abraçar e sentir seu aroma de flores. Garrett está incrível não é? Espero ter feito tudo certo, como você teria feito - seus dedos traçaram o nome dela gravado no mármore - Obrigado por tudo meu anjo - beijou as pétalas da rosa antes de colocar ao lado da que seu filho deixou. Levantou-se limpando os joelhos da calça e com uma última olhada para a lápide se afastou, seguindo o caminho para fora dali.

Não muito longe de onde esteve a alguns minutos, uma brisa suave passou por ele e junto um aroma de flores. Não aquele aroma de flores de cemitério, mas o mesmo aroma que ele sentiu naquela aula de biologia quando sua amada sentou ao seu lado.

Assim ele soube que ela estava ali por ele.

Para sempre.

***~:FIM:~***

* * *

><p><strong>Se você chegou até o final, PARABÉNS! Você não me odeia (muito) <strong>

**Eu nunca escrevi nenhuma Deathfic assim, sempre achei fics que algum deles morrem no final muito forte, mas eu tinha essa idéia na cabeça a meses e finalmente tomei coragem de escrever e postar. Eu não sou médica e não conheço nenhum médico, mas tudo o que coloquei aqui sobre a doença da Bella eu consegui através de pesquisar na internet, então fiz o meu melhor. **

**Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de tudo, e que comentem (aceito ameaças okay) sejam sinceras! **

**Beijos e até **

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
